Dancing With Tears In My Eyes
by redrosegal
Summary: Blaine breaks up with Kurt, but he didn't want to. What force is causing them to be apart, and will their love survive?


As the rain washed down my window, the tears rolled down my face in the same manner. The thunder crashed and the lightning lit up the sky, but all I saw was Blaine. And that was the last thing I wanted to see.

"_Kurt, I- I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry. I- we need to be apart. Goodbye." There were tears threatening to erupt from Blaine's eyes at any minute. It had been a thunderstorm when he broke up with me. He broke up with me in a coffee shop._

* * *

><p>"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel. You wouldn't happen to know who these performers are, would you?"<p>

"I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson. These are the Dalton Academy Warblers. Now excuse me." At the Lima Bean, these performers – The Warblers – were performing. And apparently, this _really_ hot guy was their lead singer. I had fallen in love at a coffee shop.

* * *

><p>"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel. You wouldn't happen to know who these performers are, would you?" This extremely attractive guy comes in and asks who my glee club is. And he looks like he's flirting, slightly at least. Those eyes….<p>

"I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson. These are the Dalton Academy Warblers. Now excuse me." I went off to sing an amazing rendition of 'Teenage Dream' to this boy – Kurt Hummel – as he looked on with those big, glasz eyes enamored with the performance, and hopefully me. I had fallen in love at a coffee shop.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine had told me that he had fallen in love with me at the coffee shop the first time he saw me. And we had coffee after that, and we came back every day after school that year to the same table with the same coffee order. <em>

_He broke up with me at that coffee shop. At that same table. 18 months, to the day, since we first met and had coffee at that table._

I remembered all of this, and cried myself to a fitful sleep infiltrated by the one dream that I never wanted again.

* * *

><p>"<em>Darling, I'm home!" Blaine yelled across the house. <em>

"_Alright love! I'm in the bathroom. Lizzie's at Margaret's house today. We're picking her up at 6. How was work today?"_

"_It was alright, I wrote another song about you."_

"_Aw shucks. You are too sweet to me!" By this time, Blaine had made it to the bathroom where I was. We kissed and it turned…. more passionate as the dream faded out._

* * *

><p>As I woke up, I had tears in my eyes. I called Mercedes, and was crying.<p>

"Boo? I'm coming over with sad movies and ice cream."

"Uh huh…. Mercy, he just- Blaine—" My sobs got louder.

"Boo, I'm going to leave the phone on. You shouldn't be alone. It's okay baby."

"I'm—I'm going to….. Go make—cupcakes. Yeah—cupcakes."

"Kurt, don't you go in that kitchen. Stay in your room and turn the TV on. I'll be there in a minute."

After I told Mercedes the whole story, we turned on a movie. I didn't catch much of it as I fell asleep with my head in her lap. I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. As I awoke, I heard the distinct _bang_ of thunder and my eyes snapped open of their own accord, it seemed.

"Cedes, it was- Blaine- it was storming." And I burst into tears right there. Mercedes pulled me over to her and let me cry into her shoulder. I clung to her like a lifeline for I don't know how long, and when I finally was finished crying looked up at her. She gave me a look that said 'It's okay, boo' and then I waited for her to say something.

"He didn't deserve you, if he dumped you like that. You deserve _more_ than him, babe."

"But, he did. And I want Blaine back! I want _my_ _boyfriend_ back! What did I do?" Tears were freely streaming down my face now as I basically yelled my feelings out to my best friend.

_What __**had**__ I done? Why had Blaine dumped me? What could I do to get him back?_

These questions were spinning around my brain as I cried my heart out to Mercedes. After a while of crying, Mercedes picked me up off of her shoulder and handed me the carton of ice cream with a spoon, and I started eating and watching the next romantic comedy/drama that we put in.

After Mercedes went home, I put on music in my room and started dancing, trying to cheer myself up. Tears still brimmed my eyes from earlier today, but I felt better somehow. I was going to get through this, one way or another. No matter what happened, I could survive without Blaine.


End file.
